


He Will Never Be Satisfied, I Will Never Be Satisfied... *Hamilton x Schitt's Creek*

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi, David Rose - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gay, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton the musical, Husbands, M/F, M/M, Pansexual, Patrick Brewer - Freeform, Season 3, Short Story, This hurts, burn - Freeform, david's a jealous brother, m/m - Freeform, satisfied, what if patrick was going after alexis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Sorry, Alexis isn't here." David remarks, secretly hoping Patrick was here for him."Oh..." Patrick started, "I guess I'll be going then."--What if Patrick was actually there for Alexis?--I was listening to Hamilton's "Satisfied" and I couldn't shake this idea from my head. It hurt me to write this without a happy ending, so I added in " First Burn" "Congratulations" and "Helpless" with some creative liberties to create this story! I'm really excited about this!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Satisfied"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/641014) by Lin Manuel Miranda. 



David looked at his champagne, swirling it around in its glass. He glanced up and saw Patrick, the only person he’s ever loved, in a bow tie and suit, standing right next to his sister in a luxurious, fluffy wedding gown. It was a ball gown with rhinestones covering the trims of each layer of the white ruffles resting on top of a slim fit dress. It had off the shoulder sleeves with a cathedral train, about 7 feet long. It had a big, 4 foot bow in the back with the same fabric as the “headdress” that was placed upon her head. He caught her sister’s eye smiling wider than he had ever seen before, yet there seemed to be a hint of regret deep in her pupil. He meekly smiled back before looking Patrick up and down for the 4th time tonight. He looked amazing. He was wearing most likely the only other thing he had in his wardrobe other than blue button-ups. David realized that he would now only be able to dream of Patrick and what they would be doing at their wedding-

“- So we’ll have Patrick’s best man, David,” The man gestured to him, “Say a couple words!”

Everyone clapped as the man handed the microphone to David. He stood up and straightened his suit jacket before speaking into the microphone.

“Hi everybody!” He smiled as the claps died down. “I would just like to say that I am so proud of this relationship.” He gestured to the “lovely” couple sitting at a large table right next to each other. 

“Two people who I care so much about individually, creating an amazing relationship together. I couldn’t be happier with this whole situation.” He paused for a moment, thinking about something to say other than how much he regretted not making a move first. “Alexis,” He started, “First of all, love the dress. I mean, I picked it out, but you really pull it off.” Everyone giggled. “I’m so proud that you were able to find someone who understands what you’re really like. Who knows what you want for breakfast. Who can worry about you being held hostage somewhere that is not me. Who smiles when you walk in the room. Who truly loves you, for you. You nee- no, you DESERVE this, and I’m so happy that Patrick was the one to do that for you.” His smile faltered for a second when he said Patrick, but the point had been made. He turned slightly to face Patrick.

“And Patrick.” Patrick looked up and smiled. His face just made David want to melt, but he had to pull through. “Technically, I’m still your boss, so if you hurt my sister, you’re fired.” Everyone giggled, but Patrick knew David wasn’t joking. “I’m kidding…” He glanced at Patrick, “For the most part. You guys are perfect for each other, and I brought you too together, so like, you guys owe me big time.” More laughs. “Anyway, how about a toast?” He raised his champagne to the sky along with everyone else.

“To the groom!” He yelled as everyone repeated, 

“To the bride!” He yelled once more as everyone yelled as well. 

“From your brother, who’s always by your side.” He smiled before frowning for a second as he realized that now he’s Patrick’s brother in-law. 

“To your union!” David yelled as the others followed. 

“And the hope that you provide!” He looked around before glancing at Patrick and remembering that night.

“And may you always…” He stared at Patrick, watching the realization of what he was about to say flood his eyes. 

“Be satisfied.”

\--

That night was amazing. David was all dressed up, wearing a nice sweater with full length jeans, and as his father remarked, he was “surprised that he wasn’t wearing a skirt again.” Stevie and David were sitting in a booth, sipping martinis, but they both knew they would be taking shots in probably less than half an hour. David and Stevie were both scoping out the club for cute guys, sadly not being able to find any. Alexis was walking around the club with a drink in her hand, dancing with a bunch of random strangers. He rolled his eyes in the direction of her although she definitely wasn’t paying attention to her brother while there were all these “cute” guys around. David continued making small talk with Stevie and glancing around the room as Alexis sat next to him. 

“There are no cute guys anywhere David!” She whined as she slid into the seat next to him. David turned to her with an annoyed look on his face.

“You think I haven’t noticed that Alexis?” 

David went back to looking around the room one last time before he would collect them to go somewhere else when he saw him.

He felt like he was kicked in the gut. His heart started racing and his hands started shaking, it really felt like he was having a panic attack. He tried to make a noise but nothing came out until Alexis hit him.

“Stop shaking and listen to me!” She whisper-yelled. “I said that I called him already.”

David was even more shocked and was thinking about screaming before replying, “You know, let me talk to him. I’ll hook you up, I promise.”

Alexis took a moment to study his expression, wondering whether or not he was serious.

“Okay… I’m trusting you David.” She said, almost sincerely.

David waltzed up to the man, pushing his feelings deep down to keep his promise with Alexis. 

“Hi there.” David said, having to try even harder to not start shaking all over the place. “I’m David. David Rose.” 

The man looked at him and smiled. “Patrick Brewer.”

His voice made it nearly impossible to set aside how he felt. 

“I- uhm-” He stuttered, barely able to control himself, “What are you doing here?”

Patrick smiled before rubbing the back of his neck. “I was supposed to be meeting someone at 9, and seeing that it is,” He checked his watch before continuing, “9:45, she ditched me.”

David’s heart sunk before he came back to reality to ask a few questions. “Okay so, A, I’m sorry, they obviously missed out, B, why did you show up at 9:45 for a 9 o’clock date, and C, she?”

Patrick giggled a little, causing David’s heart to flutter back to life. “Okay so,” He repeated, “A, Thank you, B, the date was down the street at the cafe, and I need to get drunk to forget this, and C, yes, she.”

He looked a little nervous when he answered question C, almost as if he was faking.

“Oh…” David responded, dragging out the ‘O’. 

They continued a pleasant conversation for about 2 minutes, maybe 3 minutes, everything they were saying was in total agreement. David could tell that he was definitely a bit of a flirt, but he decided to give it a chance. Handsome, boy does he know it… David couldn’t help but think. Peach fuzz and he can’t even grow it! He giggled to himself during one of their conversations. 

“Something funny?” Patrick said before taking a drink of his cocktail. 

“No, no…” David said as he smiled to himself.

I wanna take him far away from this place… He thought to himself before spinning around in his seat to see his sister with a disappointed look in her face. She reached to grab her bag, clearly planning to leave. He span back and grabbed Patrick’s forearm, pulling him out of the chair and nearly toppling his drink. 

“Wha- Whe- Where are you taking me?” Patrick stuttered.

It took David every ounce of self control to not kiss him right then, but instead he responded with, “I’m about to change you life.”

Patrick’s eyes lit up before responding in a flirty tone, “By all means, lead the way.”

David felt his stomach wrench. He wanted to puke. He knew what was going on and what Patrick was expecting, but he couldn’t do that to his sister. He was the oldest, and the wittiest, and all the gossip in this new town was definitely about him, and he knew that Patrick was probably living paycheck to paycheck in this town, but it didn’t mean he loved him any less…

He almost threw Patrick at Alexis, and before David even looked at him, he could feel Patrick’s heart shatter.

“Alexis Rose.” She introduced herself, glancing at David with trust. “A pleasure to meet you.”

Patrick looked up at David with sad eyes, “Rose?”

“My sister.” David smiled, though he felt like he was going to cry as soon as he found somewhere no one else was. 

Then David realized. Patrick’s after him because he’s a Rose! That would elevate his status, David would have to be really naive to set that aside… maybe that is why he introduced him to Alexis, now that’s his bride. Nice going David, it’s almost like you’ll never be satisfied…

“Well, I’ll leave you to it!” David said with fake confidence. He glanced at Patrick one last time, seeing the fake happiness on his face. But he loved his sister more than anything in his life. He would choose Alexis’ happiness over his every time. He’s standing at her side. He can’t help anyone else if Alexis isn’t happy. So sorry Patrick, but it’s about Alexis right now.

\--  
That night, David didn’t sleep a wink. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Patrick’s eyes. And there he fantasized what could have been if he hadn’t sized him up so quickly. 

\--

At least my dear Alexis’ his wife.

At least I keep his eyes in my life…

\--

“To the groom!” David yelled as everyone repeated.

“To the bride!” He tipped his glass toward Alexis as everyone yelled back.<

“From your brother,” He said with pain in his eyes. “That’s always by your side!”

“To your union!” David smiled at the couple.

“And the hope that you provide!”

“And may you always,” He glanced at Patrick for the last time,

“Be satisfied.”


	2. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick, David and Alexis realize what is really good for them.

𝐏𝐀𝐓𝐑𝐈𝐂𝐊 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐗𝐈𝐒

𝟔 𝐌𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐇𝐒 𝐈𝐍𝐓𝐎 𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐑𝐈𝐀𝐆𝐄

“Jesus, Patrick!” Alexis yelled at her husband, the upper half of her body slipped underneath their bed. “Why won’t you just help me!?”

Patrick shook his head, knowing this was yet again a pointless argument Alexis is trying to start in order to get his attention. 

“I know you can do this Alexis.” Patrick turned towards her. “You’re not even trying.”

About half of her arm was under the bed at this point, as she was clearly just wanting Patrick’s attention.

She got on her knees before standing up completely. “I saved every letter you wrote me!” She stomped her foot.

“I just kept them in a little box!” She whined. “I can’t find it!”

Patrick smiled meekly at her. “They’re not that important, Alexis.”

Alexis started searching through the dresser. “Yes they are, babe!” She flung pieces of clothes off of the racks onto the bed. “From the moment I read them I knew you were mine. Remember, you said you were mine!”

“I thought you were mine..” He unknowingly said out loud.

“Um…” Alexis turned to him and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. “So I’m not yours anymore, or..?”

Patrick's whipped his head around. 

“Y-Y-” He stuttered before sighing, “I said that out loud didn’t I?”

“Uh-huh.” Alexis nodded, “So, what do you mean by “I thought you were mine”?”

𝐃𝐀𝐕𝐈𝐃 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐒𝐄𝐁𝐀𝐒𝐓𝐈𝐄𝐍 

𝟒 𝐌𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐇𝐒 𝐈𝐍𝐓𝐎 𝐃𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐆

“Mh hm. Mh hm.” David nodded with his lips tucked into his mouth, “So you’re saying that you cheated on me.”

Sebastien started walking closer to David, reaching for his arm. “I mean, if you consider sleeping with someone who isn’t my beloved boyfriend because they said that “they were better at sex than you could ever be”, cheating, than yeah I guess.”

David looked up with very obvious confusion on his face. “I- uh- Yes. Yes I do.” 

Sebastien shrugged and started crawling towards David.

“Don’t...”

David took a breath.

“...Take another step in my direction. I can’t be trusted around you.”

Sebastine walked up and tried to grab his arm once more.

“I’m sorry babe. I was just doing research.” Sebastine whimpered.

David scoffed before continuing, “Don’t think you can talk your way into my arms!” 

“Into my arms…” He repeated to himself quietly. 

“Heaven forbid someone whispers, “He’s part of some scheme”!” David ranted. “Your enemies whisper so you have to scream!” 

“I know about whispers…” David sighed, a single tear rolling down his face.

𝐏𝐀𝐓𝐑𝐈𝐂𝐊 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐗𝐈𝐒

“I’ve seen how you look at my brother.” Alexis smiled at Patrick. 

Patrick was pale with fear, sweat running down his forehead and nose. He had been looking at David like that since they met. He had to prove that he was straight. Everyone was wrong. He wasn’t bad. He’s straight. Like everyone else.

It wasn’t until the wedding when David had announced that he was “Pansexual” that he really started questioning things. A lot of confusion about why he would ever want to be intimate with a pan, then embarrassment because David was laughing at him about it, then nervousness because he figured he finally had a shot with David. But this was at his wedding. He couldn’t want to date someone else at his own wedding! 

He panicked. 

He knew he couldn’t live like this forever. Every time he saw David he felt like he was going to throw up. He would have to tell Alexis sooner or later.

This was not how he wanted her to find out.

“Was it that obvious?” Patrick wondered out loud.

Alexis laughed. “You basically turned green whenever he walked into the room. If it wasn’t for the fact that your face looked like the human equivalent of the “heart eyes” emoji, I would have thought you hated him.”

Patrick’s skin went from near white to bright red.

“I definitely do not hate him.” He mumbled.

Alexis “booped” Patrick’s nose, knowing that even though she hurt now, she would find someone new. And besides, this wasn’t gonna last very long. Stevie started wearing crop tops.

Alexis’ face went a little red, but she was able to play it off.

“Well,” She said as she hopped up from the bed, “I love this journey for you.”

Patrick looked up at her and then smiled, a true, relieved smile. 

“Oh, and for David.” Alexis continued. “David needs it real bad.”

Patrick’s smile diminished.  
“What do you mean he “needs it real bad”?”

𝐃𝐀𝐕𝐈𝐃 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐒𝐄𝐁𝐀𝐒𝐓𝐈𝐄𝐍

“I’m not naive!” David screamed in Sebastien’s direction, “I have seen people around you.”

He took a deep breath before glancing at Sebastien’s face. It was the opposite of what he wanted to say. He had a smirk on his face, almost telling David to continue.

“Don’t think I don’t see how they fall for your charm!” He yelled. “All of your charm!”

“When will you learn that I have been here for you?” Sebastien questioned with a snarky grin on his face. “Even when everyone else decided to leave.” 

He looked at David’s pained face and giggled for a second.

“No one else wants you, David. You might as well keep the only person who truly loves you.”

“Th-That’s not true!” A familiar voice yelled from across the room.

Both heads whipped around to see Patrick, standing there with his hands cross across his chest. Although he looked rather harmless, David knew he would do something if provoked. He was wearing a blue crossed button up with navy jeans and dress shoes. His hair was done-up nicely, and his ears were flushed red on the tops, the same shade as his cheeks. He stepped forward and cleared his voice, looking down at the ground.

“Uhm, David?” He looked up at David’s face, glancing over at Sebastien’s, then back to David’s. “C-Can I speak with you for a moment?”

David glared over at Sebastien for a moment before nodding towards him. “Give me one second Patrick.”

Patrick smiled sadly before backing out of the room and shutting the door. He stood next to the door, eavesdropping on their conversation.

“The world has no place in my heart!” David screamed, pointing at his chest to exaggerate the point, “The world has no place in our bed! You’ll sleep in your office instead! With only the memories of when you were mine!”  
He inhaled deeply, preparing for what he was about to do.

“If you thought you were mine, you’d be sorely mistaken.” 

Sebastien kept his grin on his face when he grabbed David’s waste and pulled him in. David sent his knee soaring right into Sebastien’s junk. He toppled over in pain as David took a couple steps towards the door. He thought for a second before spinning around.

“Just don’t.” David exclaimed.

He opened the door and shut it behind him. He closed his eyes and slid down the door. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder as he heard someone squat next to him. 

“Hey.” Patrick’s reassuring voice spoke to him, “You know, I think you’re really brave.”

David finally gave into the tears and let out a heavy sob. Patrick sat next to him and rubbed his back.

“You’re so brave.”

\--

After David had calmed down, Patrick decided to tell him. 

“Hey David?” Patrick asked to get his attention.

“Hm?” David said with his face full of a cupcake.

“Um, Me and your sister-” Patrick started.

“Oh so this is what you wanted to talk about.” David said with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. “She likes gold. Really anything gold. She also really likes roses. Hence the name. Don’t get her workout equipment, though. She’ll think that you are calling her fat. You know, I could just help-”

“We’re getting a divorce, David.” Patrick quickly said before David could finish.

David’s expression went from slightly disappointed to pretty angry.

“What the fuck did you do, Patrick?” He said with a very angry tone.

“No, no!” He raised his voice slightly but not angrily. “David listen-”

“Oh my goodness, Patrick, just tell me!” David matched his volume with Patrick’s. “This has happened to her too many times. Did you cheat on her?”

“David please-” Patrick said, a hint of defeat in his voice.

“Who was it? Was it Twyla? She’s very pretty-” This time, David was cut off by Patrick.

“David just let me talk!” He yelled. David slid down slightly in his chair, understanding that he needed to speak.

“We agreed to divorce! Together!”

David looked up at Patrick with a confused expression.

“Why?” David questioned, his voice sounding both upset and hopeful. “You guys seemed so happy…”

Patrick glanced around the shop.

“I was in love with someone else throughout our whole relationship.” He sighed as he looked down. “They just seemed so excited about me and Alexis getting together that I didn’t have the heart to either of them until today.”

David looked up with hope, before realizing what he was doing and shaking his head slightly to get rid of the thought.

“Who’s the girl?” He said with a frown. “The lucky girl” was what he wanted to say.

Patrick did a side smile before looking down and biting his lip.

“Well…” He started, “His name is-”

David cut him off with a slight giggle before he sighed. “Don’t tell me. I really don’t want to know…”

Patrick glanced down before remembering what Alexis said.

\--

Patrick:  
Are you sure?

Alexis:

yes im syre  
sure**

Patrick:

Like 100%?  
(5:09)

Alexis:

Patrick.  
Your name has come up in conversatipn every day for the past year  
conversation**  
he’s really in love with you  
he didn’t want to tell me obvi  
but like  
i can tell  
he’s my brother  
i know.  
he loves both of us so much  
and i love both of u so much

Patrick:

And I love you guys <3  
(5:11)

Patrick:

This isn’t weird, right?  
Like us going from married to basically being siblings?  
And me and David going from literally step-siblings to (hopefully) dating?

Alexis:

no  
i’ve always seen you as more of a brother.  
didn’t have the heart to tell u

Patrick:

Seems like we were both not super happy in this marriage

Alexis:

correct  
Patrick: So you’re sure

Alexis:

stfu and just do it

Patrick:

Okay okay  
(5:15)

\--

“It’s you David.”

David looked up to see Patrick’s concerned yet excited face. He looked like a kid on Christmas who was too afraid to wake his parents to tell them.

“M-Me?” David stuttered, his smile growing.

“I know it’s weird, and uncomfortable, but I couldn’t not tell you.” Patrick frowned for a second before smiling again, “I mean, Alexis and I literally got divorced because of it.”

David’s smile had grown to lengths he had never even seen before. “Patrick-”

Patrick frowned before starting to back up. “Yeah, I know, it was weird-”

David cut him off by pulling his lips close and kissing him.

And everything felt right.


	3. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick's wedding happens, and Alexis couldn't come up with her own speech.

𝟐 𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐒 𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐑

“I do.” David said, tears leaking from his eyes. I do, I do, I do, I do! He yelled in his head.

Boy, you got me helpless…

“I look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit.” Patrick said during his vows a couple minutes earlier.

I’m helpless… David thought. Down for the count and I’m drowning in ‘em.

𝐀 𝐂𝐎𝐔𝐏𝐋𝐄 𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐓𝐄𝐒 𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐋𝐈𝐄𝐑…

“I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight.” David started during his vows. “We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night. I was laughing at my sister as she was dazzling the room. Then you walked in and my heart went boom.” 

Everybody giggled at David’s gestures.

“I was trying to catch your eye from the side of the dance floor, everybody was dancing and the band was top volume.”

David paused for a moment.

“But then my sister, she whispered “Yo this one’s mine.”” David glanced around before continuing. “And I love my sister more than anything in this life. I would choose her happiness over mine, everytime. So I waltzed over and introduced myself. We laughed and talked for a while, before bringing him over to Alexis. But then you looked back at me, almost disappointed, and I was helpless.”

He cleared his throat, glancing at Alexis to make sure she was okay with this idea. She nodded with a small thumbs up, tears pricking her eyes. David turned back to Patrick.

“I was so upset. But if I told her that I loved you, she would be silently resigned, you would have been mine. But she would say “I’m fine” and she’d be lying. So I kept it inside. And I regretted every second of it. I got drunk at you and Alexis’ wedding so I would forget, but I never did. I couldn’t forget watching pretty much my worst nightmare happen. But like I said, Alexis was happy. And my desires couldn’t interfere with that.”

He paused, reconsidering his next word choice. He decided to go for it.

“But then you saved me.”

Patrick’s eyes widened for a second.

“I was in an abusive relationship. And this is something I haven’t even told you, and now I’m pretty much announcing this to the whole town…”

There were nervous chuckles that scattered throughout the church.

“I was- I was going to- I-”

He laughed with embarrassment because he couldn’t get out the goddamn words. Patrick placed a hand on his shoulder, and David felt just a bit more confident knowing he had Patrick to help him there.

“I joke about suicide a lot. I really do. Everyone who I’m super close with will know.”

He heard murmurs of agreement throughout the pews. David took a deep breath.

“But this time I wasn’t joking. He told me things that were untrue. I didn’t know any better. I didn’t know what to believe. When he told me that no one else would love someone like me, I was ready. And then you walked in.”

David smiled at him, tears spilling out of Patrick’s eyes as he frantically tried to wipe them away.

“Anyway, two weeks later we were texting each other nightly. My life got better every text that you would write me. I was laughing at Alexis as she threatened me the whole time, “He’s a cute little button face David, don’t mess it up.”.” David mocked, but Alexis knew he appreciated her being there the whole time.

“1 and a half years later I was in the living room stressing. My dad was stoned face while you were asking for his blessing. I was dying inside as you too wined and dined, and I was trying not to cry cus there’s nothing that your mind can’t do. But then my dad made his way across the room to you. And I panicked like “What’s he gonna do?” then he shook your hand and said “Be true.” Then you turned back to me, smiling, and I was helpless…”

Moira’s sobbing had gotten louder throughout the vows, so she kinda gestured to Patrick, showing him that it was time for him to say his vows. 

“Oh-” He panicked before grabbing something out of his pocket.

“Okay. David. I don’t have a dollar to my name, an acre of land, a business to “command” as you called it, or even a dollop of fame. All I have is my honor, a tolerance for pain,”

He very subtly winked, making David blush.

“A couple of college credits and my top notch brain.” He pointed to his head to exaggerate the point.

“It’s insane, your family brings out a different side of me. Stevie confides in me, Alexis tried to take a bite of me,” He winked towards Alexis and she just rolled her eyes. He turned back to David who was biting back a smile.

“But don’t stress, my love for you is never in doubt. We’ll get that little place up north and we’ll figure it out.” David’s eyes lit up excitedly at the mention of that little house. It was all he could have ever wanted. Well, it was a little small.

“You know David, as long as I’m alive I swear to god you’ll never feel so helpless! My life is going fine because you will be in it. I look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit!”

“I’m helpless…” David finished.

DURING THE AFTER PARTY

“Your vows were stupid.” Alexis poked at David.

David smiled and rolled his eyes. 

“You couldn’t even finish yours because you were laughing so hard. Mom had to step up and sing “Danny boy” like she does everytime she doesn’t know what to do.”

Alexis tickled her brother for a couple seconds before Patrick waltzed over to the table.

“I’m very sorry Alexis but I need to steal away my husband.” Patrick grabbed David’s arm and pulled him up to kiss him quickly. He grabbed David’s hand as he pulled him towards a table. 

“Oh, Hi Mr. and Mrs. Brewer!” David said, just a little tipsy.

Marci rolled her eyes with a grin before grabbing David’s other hand.

“It’s mom and dad now, David.” She smiled. David’s heart was full with love, the type of love that he hadn’t gotten from his parents when he was younger.

He smiled at her before continuing, “Okay mom,” He smiled even larger if that was physically possible, as Marci’s eyes filled with tears for a moment, “Did you need anything?”

Clint laughed for a second before looking at Marci. 

“We just wanted to say that we are really happy for both of you. We have to admit, we were a little skeptical at first. You and our Patrick just seemed like total opposites. From the exterior, Patrick just looks-”

David cut Clint off before he could even continue what he wanted to say. “Super sweet and well put together, and I look like a hot mess who’s mean.”

Clint looked up at him, very worried. “No! That’s not what we were going to say at all! We were going to say that he looks very um-” Clint snapped to try and regain this word that was clearly stuck on the tip of his tongue, “Old fashioned? Maybe? I don’t really know the word for it. You just look more…” He thought once more, “Progressive!”

David smiled at the way he put it, “Progressive.” He repeated, chuckling at the word. “I guess that does work.”

“He’s trying.” Patrick elbowed David lightly between the ribs with a snarky smile on his face.

David rolled his eyes as Patrick grabbed his arm once more.

“What are we doing now?” David asked, definitely still pretty tipsy. 

“We have to go say hi to Alexis.” Patrick answered, “She’s been waiting for you all night.”

David smiled as he saw Alexis’ face. She was wearing a dress that kind of reminded him of her wedding dress, but he was too tipsy to really put two and two together.

“Alexis!” He smiled, pulling his sister into a hug.

She smiled before remarking, “You smell pretty flammable right now. I recommend that you should not talk to anyone who you respect right now.”

David stayed silent, not even nodding.

“Did you hear me, David? I’m trying to save your ego currently.” She clarified, gesturing wildly at him.

Patrick looked over at David who was still refusing to say a word. “I’m assuming that this means he respects you.”

David nodded at Patrick.

“...And me?”

David nodded once more.

Alexis rolled her eyes, “You can talk to me, I get what you’re doing.” She turned to Patrick before remarking, “You should also probably talk to your husband ‘cus like, he’s your husband.”

David smiled. “Fine I guess.”

Patrick grabbed David’s arm, “I have a present for you.”

David panicked. “Was I supposed to bring one because I didn’t.” He admitted.

“No, no, It’s just something I’ve been working on for a little while.” Patrick said, sweat forming on his forehead from either anxiety or just how hot it was in their little venue.

“I don’t understand…” David smiled anxiously, “Uhm, how long have you been working on this… present?”

Patrick chuckled, “Well, it might have been since we got engaged…” 

David’s eyes opened even wider than before, “Y-You’ve been working on this present for a year and a half…”, He stuttered, “I- Why?” Tears were brimming in his eyes, though he was 90% sure they were mostly because of the alcohol.  
“Because I love you, David.” Patrick smiled, grabbing David’s biceps and rubbing them up and down. “And you deserve these sorts of things.”

David smiled before being sat down in a chair in the middle of the dance floor. 

Patrick grabbed a microphone and tapped it to make sure it was working, “Hi everyone! Okay so as you all know, I have sat David down in the middle of the room for a reason. So David,” He turned his focus to his now husband, “You may have noticed that I have been sneaking out of the house more recently. And I am doing that for a very important reason, as anything less than important would not make me leave my husband for about an hour a day.” Everyone giggled for a moment before Patrick continued, “And you also may have noticed that I have been collecting notebooks more recently, as well as the fact that I haven’t been letting you see any of them. Again, that’s for a reason, as I love to share pretty much everything with you.” Everyone awed at them and David just looked even more confused than before, “So, I shall stop dilly dallying, and we should really get into my present for you.” He leaned down and cupped David’s face before giving him a nice, long kiss. He pulled back and nodded towards the DJ.

𝘖𝘩 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘺.  
𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦  
𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦  
‘𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐’𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘩𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵  
𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘵  
𝘔𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯' 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘩, 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘩, 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘴  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘥, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘨𝘦

𝘞𝘰𝘰, 𝘰𝘩 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩

𝘈𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘺  
𝘐𝘧 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺  
𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘺  
𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘺  
𝘎𝘰𝘪𝘯' 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯' 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦'𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘩, 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘴  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘥, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘨𝘦  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘩, 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘴  
𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘥, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘨𝘦.

The tears in David’s eyes were threatening to fall before spilling down his face.

Patrick wiped David’s tears before smiling, “There’s a lot more than came from, David. And I really hope you like them.”

David stood up and grabbed onto Patrick’s face before kissing him very lightly. 

“I love them almost as much as I love you.”

Patrick smiled ear to ear, before continuing, “Well, David, Alexis has a little something to say.”

Alexis stood up with her glass.

“Well, I couldn’t really come up with anything to say to be honest, so I decided to quote my brother at my wedding.”

David panicked for a second, barely being able to remember what he said at all. He was very drunk at that wedding.

“To the groom!” Alexis said.

“To the groom!” David and Patrick said in unison with the rest of the guests.

“To the b- I mean, other groom?” She yelled, questioning the whole thing. 

“To the other groom!” Everyone repeated, giggling slightly.

“From your sister!” She said as everyone mimicked her, “That’s always by your side!”

“To your union!” She smiled as David and Patrick looked into each others eyes.

“And the hope that you provide!” Alexis almost sang as everyone copied her.  
“And may you always,” Alexis said, looking straight into David’s eyes.

“Be satisfied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking with me throughout this entire journey! I have a ton more fanfiction ideas, so make sure to follow me if you want to see more! I love you guys, gals and non-binary pals <3
> 
> Also, I would like to thank @whitster43 for staying with me this whole time! You're the best :3


End file.
